


Unholy Trinity

by GemNika, MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood, F/M, Family Fluff, Madness, Nightmare, One Shot Collection, Rapture, Rough Sex, blood sport, underground fighting, unholy trinity 2018, villain ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemNika/pseuds/GemNika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Three days of Lucy x any Fairy Tail Villain, celebrate Halloween with something fun! Prompts and dates inside. Rated E...cause it's going to go that direction.





	1. Chapter 1

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath as she headed towards the stage. The bright lights clicked on and she found herself putting her hand up trying to shield her eyes. To less than her surprise there were a couple whistles and some asshole telling her to take it off. She flipped him off.

"Evening, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Lucy Heartfilia," she said.

"Sunshine!" Cobra yelled as he tipped back a black mug. Lucy was certain she didn't want to know what was in there.

"Rosebud, is a much better name," Lucy rolled her eyes at the long haired demon drinking coffee in his wingback chair.

"It is my proud duty to announce that all of you, get a shot at," she spun around slowly, before facing the audience again and giving a flirty wink, "me."

"Already beat your face in once," Minerva called out and Lucy stuck her tongue out at the bitch.  _Seriously going to rip her face off one of these days._

"Here's how it works, it's called the Unholy Trinity, three days, three prompts. Blood, Rapture, Nightmare and anything," she winked at Zeref, as he adjusted his collar, "goes."

"Anything, Blondie?" Laxus asked and Lucy seriously had to ask herself what the fuck did people see in him… oh wait… yeah, he's got a big… ego. Okay she knew that was pretty catty, but he had his moments, why Freed fawned over him, she wasn't always certain.

"Basically, go dark, go sexy, go for tears, "she frowned at Siegrain, "or go home. It's whatever authors want. Only catch, must be a villain or a former villain," she blew a kiss at Cobra.

"Ha! Suck it Munchkin, she blew a kiss at me," he called out.

"Cobra, stop antagonizing Mard, I know you think it's fun but can we please finish this?" she asked. Though the lack of return snark caught her attention, that could be bad, where did Mard go?

"Fine, Sunshine," he said as he came up to the stage and leaned against it. She looked at him, he was so hopeful and crazy and fucking sexy….  _Bad Lucy!_

"October 30, 31st and November 1st. Save those dates and remember Blood, Rapture Nightmare. Thank you!" she shouted as she turned to the left and moved off the stage.

Lucy knew she'd better high tail it out of there before someone or a group of someones, decided to try and take her home or to a tower, dungeon (not the fun kind), massive clock, cell or wherever. After all, she knew her wonderful bad boys and bad girls well enough to know they all damn well love what she's got going on.

Lucy made it to her car when she heard footsteps, she turned around and blinked. Her hand up to her mouth, she chuckled as her favorite good bad demon handed her a rose. He gave her a kiss before opening the door to her car.

"See you then?" he asked as she got into the car and started the ignition.

"You will," she said with a wink before turning up the radio to listen to "Brand New Day" from  _Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog_.

* * *

There you have it, a salute to our favorite Fairy Tail villains, past and present. So pick your top three and have some fun!

October, 30th, Day 1: Blood

October, 31st, Day 2: Rapture

November, 1st, Day 3: Nightmare

* * *

**Love and thanks to GemNika for being awesome sister on this little bit of fun!**

**Comment, Kudos, Bookmark and JOIN US!**


	2. Day 1, Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acno is a single dad trying to keep his head above water after he thought he was done with underground fighting. Life keeps drawing him back into the ring. The only difference this time is he’s never met a boss like Lucy. Modern AU

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

 

“Password?” the large brute asked him.

“Leo the Lion,” Acno responded as he hefted his bag higher on his shoulder. The man nodded to him and opened the steel door blocking his way.

The sounds of cheers and smell of blood caught his senses as he stepped down the dark stairs. Another city, another fight, another purse to win. The money had to keep flowing even if every day the aches in his joints screamed at him to stay in bed. It wasn’t a pretty life, but it was the shit hand of cards he was dealt with.

Making his way through the crowd of drunks and people chanting for more pain, he found the side hallway to the locker room. The guy from the gym had said there was an entrance fee and the fighters top notch, pay to play. Pay to play, the story of his fucking life.

Acno looked at the scowling one-eyed man and without a word he pulled back his hood and handed the man a small stack of Jewels. With ease the man thumbed through them as he puffed on the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

“Price is right, head on in. Boss lady will pick your fighter, got a name?” he asked his voice lightly laced with a Spanish accent.

“Chaos,” he said moving passed the guy.

He snorted, “only one fighter ever called himself dat, but it’s your head,” he said a smirk on his face.

“I know,” Acno whispered as he entered the locker room. Already he could smell the sweat, blood and hear the guys all talking shit. Another city, another set of badass wanna-bes. Nothing new here, nothing really was ever new, same shit, different fight.

He walked by a strange pink haired fighter, he didn’t look like much but Acno learned a long time ago to not let looks fool him. Pinky was talking to some blonde dude, whispering something about being all fired up. Acno rolled his eyes, kids these days.

Finding an empty row, he picked a locker towards the end, easier to leave quickly. He dropped the bag on the bench and took off his hoodie, rolling his neck to enjoy the feeling of the pop. Acno sat down and began to tape up his hands as he kept listening to the room around him. Last thing he needed was to get jumped before his number was called, it had happened before.

As he got himself ready for his shot at a fight he scrubbed a hand over his face hoping his daughter was alright. Little stinker better be doing her homework, he snorted, knowing full well she was most likely binge watching some medical show and eating the last of the chips. One day, if she kept her head on straight, Wendy would be a great doctor. God knows she’d patched him up way more times than a twelve-year-old ever should.

He went through the motions, stretching his arms, shoulders and back. Anything he could do to stay out of someone’s way and just get his body loose before stepping into the ring. Acno heard the footsteps and he pressed his back against the locker door, as he watched.

His brows hot up when he saw a woman approach him. Hot damn she was beautiful, large brown eyes, beautiful blonde hair, heart shaped face and a body like a fucking porn star. She wore a tight pencil skirt and loose blood red tunic, interesting mix.

“Chaos, huh?” she asked, her voice like honey.

“One and only,” he said, trying to not sound annoyed. Most likely this was the person setting up his match, just a cute little pencil pusher working for the big man in charge.

“Heard of you, you in from Magnolia?” she asked, and he nodded, “welcome to Era, the big leagues. You won’t be dealing with the same class of fighter” – she made air quotes – “here you deal with the Slayers. Welcome to Fairy Tail.”

“Fairy Tail…” he repeated with a bit of a snort. Ask him, it was lame name for an underground fight arena.

“Don’t like it, you can head over to Tartaros, Mard’s an asshole and his fighters suck, maybe more your speed, hick,” she said, her once honeyed voice dripping with venom.

Acno heard of Tartaros and Mard Geer but didn’t want to hang with that group. They ran fights till the death and anything goes. Sure, the purse was a shit ton higher but Acno wasn’t going to leave his little girl in the hands of some orphanage. Nope, he’ll fight more and deal with this little bitch.

“Understood,” he said, figuring it was best to just not piss her off.

“That’s better, alright, weapons or no weapons?” she asked as she started tapping on a Lacrima tablet.

“No weapons,” he said.

“We don’t fight till the death here, but hospitals happen, closest we can dump ya is St. Grandeeney.”

He shrugged, fuck if he cared which hospital, it’s not like he had insurance. She went back to tapping for a moment, “you look heavy weight, put you in with Gajeel tonight. Ten minutes impress me.” She said and before he could reply she had turned around and begun to walk away.

What caught his attention was that there were zero cat calls after her. Fine little honey like that, these guys should be wanting a piece of that. It was just silence, except for the clicking of her heels as she left the room. Acno didn’t think much else of it, she was gone, he got his match and tonight he should go home a little richer than he walked in with.

He looked up at the dirty clock imbedded into the concrete wall, five more minutes till he gets his fight over and done. Acno didn’t know any of the fighters here, his mistake, and he should have checked them out before walking in, but rent is due tomorrow. He didn’t want to be late and needed the cash now, his day job wouldn’t pay him till next week. Damn, of all the times for Wendy to get sick and drain the last of his funds to get her some amoxicillin.

“Hey new guy,” a gruff voice called out and Acno looked over. The man was large with blonde hair, some kind of lightning looking scar on his face and tribal tats all down his right side. He was wearing black sweats and sporting a few good bruises on his torso, fresh from a fight, he reckoned.

“What?” he asked.

“Name’s Laxus, you met my sister, Lucy, next time little more respect,” he said.

“Noted,” Acno said as he carefully watched the tall blonde.

“Good lad, well don’t die, see ya,” Laxus said, Acno not entirely impressed with the condescending tone. The blonde stepped away, heading deeper into the locker room.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a bit of a celebrity with us tonight. All the way from Magnolia, Chaos!” the announcer called and Acno lifted his head and started making his way out to the ring.

The crowd was boisterous with their calls for action. Nothing he hadn’t been used to before, as he walked down the slightly slick path to the ring he got a good look at the underground place. The ring mat was heavily stained with fresh blood, red ropes and black beaten up turnbuckles completed the picture. The lights were dimmer than normal, which was good, less likely to get a headache from it. As he got into the ring he nodded to the announcer before looking around the room.

His odds on the board weren’t great, guess the people here didn’t know his stats or this Gaj was a well-liked fighter. Either way it just meant more money in his pocket after he won. The house would take their sixty percent, he’d get his forty and if people bet well, he’ll easily make triple what he paid to get in. The other side of the room he could see a balcony and there, sitting like a queen was Lucy.

Damn, she was beautiful, he had to give her that as she sipped on a drink and watched the room. Their eyes met for a moment and she arched a brow at him with a slight quirk of her lips. Then she resumed her attention on the guy in the suit sitting next to her. Acno recognized the guy as the one who took his money, must be a business partner or a crony. Though if she was the queen in charge, gotta say she was the prettiest damn crime boss he’d ever seen.

The announcer called up next Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Slayer (whatever) and the crowd went wild. Acno watched the large man walk down the same walkway and carefully eyed up his opponent for tonight. Yeah, dude looked like he was going to hit like a freight train, but he’s fought worse before. Unless he was fighting old man Zeref again, this guy didn’t have a fucking prayer. Speaking of prayer, he glanced up and asked for something above him to watch out for Wendy. Little stinker better be in bed.

* * *

 

“Sunshine, that man ain’t playing. Bearings for Brains is gonna get killed,” Cobra said as he sipped on his martini.

Lucy shrugged, “not my problem.”

“Damn you hate on him this week?” he asked.

“Heard from a birdie he went and had a nice chat with Mard, this saves me trouble,” she said as she finished her Bellini. Her fighters knew the rules, you don’t talk to that fucking demon and you stay the fuck away from Tartaros. Lucy didn’t want a turf war with the guy, the fucking divorce had been bad enough.

“Telling ya Sunshine, could poison his ass,” Cobra said, and Lucy chuckled lightly. Her dearest friend, body guard and randomly shoulder devil did have a point.

“You could, but so far I’m winning the war, speaking of which…” she diverted her attention from the exotic new piece of meat in the ring to her phone. She quickly checked the text messages and right on time she got one from the man she was hoping to hear from.

_From Captain: Raid was a success, thank you. See you tomorrow for dinner?_

_Yes_ , she replied before setting the phone down. “Love sick fool, I enjoy playing with him too much,” she sighed.

“You’re like a cat, simply killing a mouse isn’t enough you gotta torture the fuck out of it first. It makes ya sexy,” he replied as a waiter brought out another drink for her.

Lucy chuckled, it was so easy to do around the man, “meow.”

“Yo, sis, what the fuck?” Laxus asked as he plopped down in the chair next to Cobra’s. The two men exchanged a quick kiss before Laxus stole the martini.

“Gaj talked to Mard, then Chaos of all fucking legends shows up, two birds, one stone, should be a fun fight,” she said, taking a sip and finding her heartbeat increasing in its tempo as the match would start soon.

Goddess above she loved this, loved the high of watching a good fight, loved it ever since she was a girl. Watching Gramps train some of the best fighters in the world, learning to fight herself, and enjoying a decent career till Mard fucked that up for her. Fucker decided he wanted her to start popping out kids and fixed a fight that destroyed her knee.

She could have dealt with that, had he not lied to her about it, but nope he tried to be all sneaky. When she noticed her birth control pills started looking a little different and the eventual repercussion of that, that was game over. Lucy was not fucking breeding stock, she was a fighter, the Celestial Hammer, and damnit she was making them money hand over fist.

Now here she was successfully running Fairy Tail after Gramps died and free to live her life. So, what if she decided she liked the money better for blood sport, Gramps was dead. Laxus just wanted to fight, so the gym fell on her to fix. Not so much fix as burned down, and the insurance money was the capital she needed to rebuild the place. Legit top of the line gym above ground, bar and fight club underground.

The bell rang, knocking her out of her thoughts and she sat back happy to watch the fight progress. Acno better do well for her, Gaj had a lesson to learn, and she may have put a small bit of money on this. After all, Birkins don’t buy themselves.

Chaos was in prime form for an older guy, his muscles beautifully sculpted beneath slightly sun kissed skin. His hair was a beautiful dark blue-black, braided down his back, it looked full and lush, possibly nicer than her ex’s hair. Yet it was his fierce green eyes that held her attention, she could see the torment of his being behind them, a wild and primal fighter getting out his urges for violence. Lucy bet he was just as fierce in the sack as he was said to be in the ring, later she’ll probably find out if that’s true. She watched his form, noting how bored he looked but his body tense, ready to strike at a given moment.

Everyone in the underground heard of Chaos, the guy had gone a full twelve with Zeref. That was impressive as hell and though the match ended on a draw it was considered a win for the guy. After that Chaos hadn’t lost a fight and from Lucy had heard from Mira, the guy had killed before. That reminded her she needed to give Mira a courtesy heads up that Chaos was in her arena.

_To Mira: Chaos showed up at Fairy Tail, fyi. You still own him?_

_From Mira: No, he paid off his debt and left. Have fun and when you coming to see us and little cutie again?_

_To Mira: Next month? Got some stuff to finish up then I think I can get a weekend away._

_From Mira: Awesome! Kiss Laxus and Coby for me._

_To Mira: Done and done :)_

Lucy put her phone down and smiled as the bell rang. Mira was the only other fighter she worried about, Mira was the only one who fairly ever beat her. Unlike that bitch Minerva who was on Mard’s payroll and consented to cheating for that fight. Though Lucy did enjoy the look in her face when Laxus tossed her in the river with those pretty little cement boots. Good times.

Her attention back to the fight, the action hadn’t started yet, both men slowly walking around each other, looking for an opening. She sipped her drink, her eyes narrow as she watched Gajeel carefully. The guy was likely to start, he had a bit of arrogance to him when he fought but then again, he had earned it. He was one of the prize fighters from Phantom Lord, until Lucy stole him from under Jose’s nose.

As she thought Gajeel started it off with a left hook, going for a body shot. Chaos blocked it with a slight turn, letting the Iron Slayer hit his arm. As promised that’s when all hell broke loose, and Chaos found the opening.

His form was exquisite, his punches quick with a good snap as his tapped-up fist bashed into Gajeel’s face. Her brows shot up as the guy performed one hell of a knee to Gajeel’s abdomen before grabbing the back of his head and slamming him face first into the mat. Damn she loved this.

Chaos didn’t let up, it was a flurry of movements and even Laxus got to his feet and started cheering for the guy. Lucy was just as excited, but she had to keep her cool, no one should know who she favored in this fight. After all she didn’t want the other Slayers to know she was rooting for one of them who wasn’t one of hers. After this she was going to make Chaos an offer, to add him to her stable would be big.

The first bell rang, and the ref was on his knees checking over Gajeel. He looked up at her and shook his head, that meant he didn’t think Gajeel should continue. Lucy shook her head and the ref helped Gajeel out before sending him to the corner for a moment. She looked at Chaos, he was breathing hard but barely had a mark on him. The blood down his knee and splattered on his chest was obviously not his.

Just seeing him like that had her pulse ratcheting up and liquid heat pooling between her legs. He was just so primal it was unreal, like his reputation and to see him fight in person. She would be having some wonderful dreams tonight, though she was going to need a little release. Lucy went through her mental catalog of willing partners but none of them seemed to measure up to the force of nature in the ring.

The bell rang, and Chaos wasted no time heading for Gajeel. He had the guy on the ropes as he treated his abdomen like a speed bag before hitting him with one hell of an uppercut. Gaj bounced froward from the ropes and Chaos stepped to the side before landing a side kick to the small of his back.

Gaj went straight to his knees and Chaos dropped behind him, putting him in a choke hold. The ref watching everything and trying to raise Gaj’s arm. It was a limp noodle and the ref called the fight. The crowd went wild, as Chaos let go of the man and left him face down in the ring. Their eyes met, and she raised her glass to him, he nodded and quietly left the ring.

“Damn, that was a serious ass beating,” Laxus said.

“That was the point, Chaos has now made his mark and maybe Gaj learned a little something,” Lucy said polishing off her drink.

“Good payout for the new guy, want me to extend him an offer Sunshine?” Cobra asked.

“No, I’ll extend it personally. Tell him to shower up and see me in the office for payment,” she said getting up and making her way off the balcony to her private office. Lucy looked at her tablet, the guy did very well and after her cut he was going to be a happy fighter. She’ll need to make him the standard offer, increase to fifty percent of the winnings, new apartment and health care.

Last thing she needed was her fighters to look elsewhere so she treated them well. Gajeel had been the first one she had heard of ever talking to anyone else. Then again, she didn’t know what they were talking about only that the two men had a business lunch. She probably should have gotten more details before having his face pounded in, but why take the chance.

Lucy sat behind her walnut desk, it belonged to Gramps and she made sure it was moved before the fire. Sitting here she traced her fingers along some of the dents and scratches on the old top. She missed seeing Gramps sitting behind this yelling at his brats or standing on it when he needed to look someone in the eyes.

She went over the numbers on her tablet and reaching down she opened the locked drawer to pull out the funds. Chaos didn’t do bad he almost tripled the entrance fee, perhaps as a sign of good will she would round that up a little. Besides she loved round numbers, they just made her life much easier.

As she put the stacks of Jewels on her desk, there was a knock. “Enter.”

Chaos walked through the door, he was already dressed back in his hoodie and a pair of faded blue jeans. Damn he looked so appealing.

“Ma’am,” he said, and Lucy felt her lips quirk up in a soft smile. Someone must have explained to him who she is.

“Chaos that was beautifully brutal, I’d like to make you an offer,” she said as she came around to the front of the desk and leaned against it. It wasn’t lost on her that he was checking her out, that could work well in her favor.

He put his hand up, “appreciate it but I work for no one. Just need the Jewels and I’ll be gone.”

“You haven’t heard the offer,” she retorted.

“Don’t want to, I paid off Mira and left for a reason. Only here cause I needed the cash. I don’t plan on seeing you again,” he said, and Lucy tilted her head. She was shocked, no one turned her down like that.

Lucy gathered up the Jewels and slowly walked to him, making sure she put a little extra roll in her hips as she did. “You don’t? Not even for something fun?”

He swallowed, and she noticed how his Adam’s Apple bobbed up and down for a moment. “No ma’am.”

She got up close to him, a couple more inches and she’d be pressed against his beautiful body. A few more inches and she could skim her hand over the material of his hoodie, just to feel those toned muscles. “Such a shame, I bet you fuck like you fight. I know I do,” she whispered.

“Ma’am,” he plucked the money out of her hand, “I bet you do, but find some young punk to play that game with, this old man ain’t a whore.” His voice was stern but not threatening, damn it toyed with her libido but at the same time it angered her. Chaos walked out of the room, leaving her angry for not getting her way.

The door shut, and Lucy walked over to the bar where she poured a shot of vodka before throwing the bottle at the wall. It shattered, and she followed it up with throwing the empty glass. “Fuck!” she let out.

The door crashed in and Cobra was standing there with his gun drawn. She looked at him, “he said no to me. Fuck that he didn’t even let me speak, politely took his money and left. How the fuck does that happen?”

Cobra put his gun back in his holster as he shrugged, “no clue Sunshine. Oh, as if your night couldn’t get any better...”

Lucy let out a breath,” for fucks sake what? I’m already pissed off and in need of a good fuck…”

“Hello Rosebud,” she heard the voice and her world stopped. This wasn’t ideal but then again, he was such a demon in the sack, maybe she could work out her aggression. Maybe.

* * *

 

The fight two months ago should have been the last one but that just couldn’t fucking happen. No, instead in the last two weeks his rent got raised, his hours at work cut and Wendy's school tuition increased. He found himself in a bind and knew he had only one place to go, get the cash he needed to stay afloat. Acno needed a new job but finding one takes time and construction season almost over, he was screwed.

Screwed.

Damn he could have helped himself to the feisty blonde who wanted him but as the saying goes you don’t shit where you eat. Or in this case you don’t fuck the hot woman who you need to pay you. Here he was back at the Fairy Tail gym and walking around the corner to the steel door in the back. In his pocket the last of his cash reserves, barely enough for the entrance fee.

Acno went through the same old shit, gave the password and walked in. It was a little earlier in the evening, but he hoped to get into an early fight and get home before Wendy was done with the school dance. Still couldn’t believe his little girl was going her first dance with some kid named Romeo. It was alright the kid looked ready to shit himself when he laid down the law.

“Yo, boss lady thought you’d be back, upstairs,” the one-eyed guy said to him. Acno nodded at him and made his way up the stairs.

He held his breath before he knocked on the door. All he could do was ask himself what the fuck was he doing here. As he thought about his kid, the answer was all too clear. He’d do anything for the little girl who was left on his doorstep. A little girl he didn’t know he had but to take one look at her, his heart melted. Damn it sucked her mom died in a car crash, chick never told him about Wendy otherwise he would have been there sooner.

“Enter,” Lucy said, and he opened the door.

She was sitting behind her desk tapping on a laptop and chewing on a pen. In person she was still better than his spanking time fantasies let him remember. From his height he got a very nice look at her cleavage, beautiful breasts pushed together made him want to run his tongue on the tops of them.

“Ma’am,” he said as he walked to the front of the desk.

“Lucy, call me Lucy, ma’am makes me sound old,” she said with a soft smile on her face.

“Old fashioned, Lucy” he added for good measure.

“You didn’t hear me out last time, so before you pay your fee let me tell you the terms of working for me,” she said as she leaned back in her chair.

“Ma...Lucy,” he corrected, “I just can’t go back into that life. Too old, body is giving out, need the break.”

Lucy pursed her cherry red lips as her eyes narrowed, he was being sized up. If only he could read her mind, he’d love to know what she is thinking. Acno loved chicks who could think for themselves and give him a good verbal lashing, a certain kind of mental fortitude was hot. It’s why he worked for Mira for so long, chick wouldn’t put up with anyone’s shit. She was also fiercely protective and loyal to her people.

“You tell yourself that, but I saw you fight. You live for it. You love it, the pure unbridled call of the wild. It’s who you are and the day you stop fighting is the day you die. I bet if you haven’t fought in the last two months you’re wound up tight like an addict needing a fix. It’s your high,” she said her voice calm.

She wasn’t wrong, but she didn’t know his life. Acno loved to destroy, loved to fight, loved to be the man who stared down the world and hated the humans in it. If it’s dog eat dog out there, then he was going to be the fucking king Rottweiler.

“Lucy, I just can’t,” he said as he adjusted his stance, taking the pressure off of the balls of his feet. He wasn’t in her office to fight but damn if he didn’t feel like she was going to put him on the ropes.

“Yet, here you are,” she said with a slight shrug, “look my guys get fifty percent, an apartment and health insurance. You can’t find that deal anywhere, I care for my fighters.”

Damn, even Mira wasn’t that generous, there had to be a catch, there was always a catch. “What’s the rest of the agreement?”

She chuckled, it was dark and strangely sexy, “most guys don’t ask until after they sign.”

“I ain’t some kid you can blind with your big eyes and tits,” he said his voice firm.

“You aren’t, the catch is you are mine. You fight who and when I tell you. You win and lose when I tell you. You also don’t go talking to another club owner, especially not Mard Geer. You do as I say, when I say it. You keep your nose clean too, you go to jail, that’s your problem and I don’t deal with high fighters. That’s just it, I don’t ask my guys to go kill people or anything.” Lucy said, her words laced with a tone of deadly seriousness.

He hefted his bag on his shoulder as he continued to look at her. The rules weren’t bad, pretty standard but there was no way he would take a fall in the ring. Acno didn’t like fixed fights, they were cheap, and Mira never made him fight one. Mostly because he would have ripped off Cana’s head if she tried.

Acno didn’t have much in this world but he had his fucking honor as a fighter. So, what if he fought illegally, didn’t fucking matter about that, what mattered was that the fight wasn’t rigged. It was an honest contest with dishonest men and a chance to die. One wrong move, one cheating sack of shit and he’d be dead in the ground like that Igneel bastard. It was all part of the high of blood sport.

“I don't take falls, ever. No deal,” he said.

“Good, cause I don’t tell my guys to do that shit. Rigged fights make my blood boil, they disgrace Gramps,” she pointed towards a poster on the wall and he looked over.

The Titan of Fiore, in all of his short glory, the guy was a powerhouse and legend in the legit boxing circuits. It was seeing the Titan fight that inspired Acno to want to train as a kid, wanted to be better than Makarov Dreyar. “What would your Gramps think of you running the underground fight ring then?”

“He’d hate it, not safe enough for the guys, and don’t get him started on mixed martial arts. Gramps was old school, I’m new school and because of that Fairy Tail lives on,” she said as she held up her hand, displaying a pink bird shaped tattoo.

“Dangerous line of work for a little girl,” Acno said as he scrubbed his hand over his face.

“You worked for Mira, she ever talk about the Celestial Hammer?” Lucy asked as she got up and came around the desk. He watched as she lifted her right pencil skirt a little before perching on the edge of it. Damn her legs had to go on for days and he’d love to spread them wide just to feast on her on her desk.

His mind raced back to a time when Mira came back to the gym. She was beaten pretty good and angry about how she only barely won because of a technical decision. He could still hear her shrieking about the blonde she fought right before she mentioned the fighter had to be the nicest person she ever met. “She did,” he confirmed as Lucy leaned forward.

“That would be me, well before I tore up knee and ended my career. Just because I don’t get into the octagon anymore doesn’t mean I’m not dangerous,” Lucy said a slow smile on her face. Acno got the message, the chick was dangerous only now she had a new way to fight.

“Understood, still I don't want to join your stable. Just need the quick cash, Lucy,” he said as he kept his eyes on hers.

She hummed, “I despise being told no, but it’s kind of sexy when you do it.”

Holy shit this chick was laying it on thick and Acno didn’t know if he was impressed or annoyed. Maybe he should be flattered, been a long time since a hot young thing paid attention to him. Well any woman really, most women he talked to these days were Wendy’s teachers and the lady who cuts the paychecks at the construction company. Most of them seemed more scared of him than turned on.

“Look Lucy, I’m sure this is a thing for you, but I’m done and I ain’t no damn whore,” he said.

“Whores get paid and sometimes paid well, better than digging ditches wouldn’t you say,” she sat up and glared at him, “Edward Acnologica, aka Acno, aka Chaos.”

He balled his fists ready to strike, dammit he never even told Mira his actual name. “How the fuck?”

Lucy stood up and took a step closer to him, her hands on her hips she looked down at him. “When I want something I get it,” she leaned over putting her hand on top of his, “always. I fight fair in the ring but baby, this isn’t the ring. This is life and I will get what I want.”

_Hello cat, my name is canary, and I’ve been eaten_ , he thought to himself as he looked at the devastating smile on her lips.

Acno never hit a woman and he had no plans to start now. Though she did just throw out the first punch and landed it straight to his gut. He stood up, watching how she quickly moved out of the way, but she did not back down form him. Hell no, this chick was too damn fierce for that. “You want a washed-up old man?”

Her eyes lit up, “no I want Chaos, the most brutal fighter ever to walk into an arena.”

He closed the distance and pinched her chin, her defiant eyes boring holes into his skull. “Not for sale, just want my fight, pay and out. You won’t own me.”

Lucy licked her lips, “I already do. You need to fight tonight, tell me no again and your little girl can enjoy a normal boring school.”

That caught his attention, this little bitch threatened his daughter. He had two options, one would get him killed and the other would legit get him killed. She had him by the balls, didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed off, “you threatening my kid?”

“Nope,” she said with an audible pop, “just pointing out the fact that you need the funds to keep her education going. I don’t threaten kids, but the fancy school is a luxury not a right.”

“She deserves to be in that school!” he roared. Wendy earned a partial scholarship, but he still had the rest to cover and with his less than stellar criminal history he couldn’t get government help.

Lucy hummed and looked at him, she didn’t even flinch. “I’m sure she does,” she sighed, “look I know what it’s like trying to do your best for your kid. You should take this offer. The health care and roof over both your heads will help. All you have to do is do what you love, destroy people in the ring. You control how much you want to make.”

His anger deflated in a second, “you know?”

She pinched her forehead and turned to grab the phone off her desk. After she played with it for a moment she handed it to him. It was a picture of a toddler, brown eyes like hers and a mess of dark purple hair. Acno could have sworn he’d seen this kid before.

“Her name is Scimitar, she’s why I do this. Why I look for talent and am a bitch. I rarely see her; this life is hard, and I won’t put her in cross hairs.” Her shoulders slumped, this proud lion of a woman was slowly looking defeated, it tugged at him.

“She doesn’t live with you, does she?” he asked, registering the fact that all of his anger had left his system.

Lucy’s bottom lip quivered, “no, she lives with Mira and Cana. I just…” he saw the moisture pool in her eye and without thinking he wrapped his arms around her. For a moment he could comfort the miserable bitch who threatened him, maybe just maybe he could get her to see things his way.

After a few moments of rubbing her back, she pulled back. “Look, it ain’t you, it’s just seriously, I’m old. Hurts to get out of bed most days.”

“Winter and rainy days suck too, I get it. Destroyed knee, remember.” she said, and he nodded, damn shame for a pretty little thing to have gone through knee surgery. “Here’s the deal, Cobra, the one-eyed guy who takes your money. He was one of my best, he lost his eye and now he’s my bodyguard and helps with the business. I want you in the ring for as long as you want to be there, if you can’t, maybe…”

“Lucy, what the hell do you want from me?” he asked, wanting this as direct and point blank as possible.

“I want Chaos in the ring. I want Edward Acnologica as a trainer for the legit business,” she gave him a sly smile, “I may also want him between my legs, but we can figure that out.”

He was stunned, this was not how the night was supposed to go. None of this, how at every turn she kept him guessing and he didn’t know anything about her. Everything he thought versus everything she would say was on a different caliber. The story of his life kept changing direction, without his ability to control it. Just like Chaos itself.

“Lucy…” she looked up at him, her eyes wide, bottom lip quivering as she stood firm in his arms. Her body so strong but her face betraying everything he could read from her. Damn she was such a puzzle, this perfect fighter and beautiful caring woman.

“Edward…” she breathed, and his world stopped. There was something about his name being whispered by her that made him preen in joy. Something about how she whispered it in part prayer and part sin, the mixture of heaven and hell passed from her perfect lips.

Acno lost his control for a moment and cupping the back of her head he pulled her into a kiss. Her lips were soft, she tasted like strawberry wine. Her soft curves pressed against his body as she licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, letting their tongues glide against each other. It was exquisite, a beautiful kiss as her hands ran up his back and his down hers, this kiss could go on forever and that would be fine.

This was a woman who was the everything so wrong and so right in his life. A fighter, a business woman, a mother and a chick who he was certain was going to kill him. No matter how beautiful, he couldn’t betray his daughter. Above all, he couldn’t betray the promise he made to Wendy, that he would be there for her. That was the crux of everything, his little girl.

Acno released himself from the passionate kiss, “I can’t...I just…” he pushed her away from him as he ran a hand through his hair and over his face.

“Can’t what?” she asked.

“Do this, look I just need a fight, a good fight and the cash. I can handle my own after, I can’t do this with you,” he said letting out a harsh breath.

Lucy plucked at a button of her shirt, opening it more to him, the dark blue lacy bra peeking out under the black silk. “I think you can,” she said undoing another button.

“Is this how you get all your fighters? Like a black widow or some shit?” he asked, trying to keep his eyes on her and not on her fully opened shirt.

“No, just you. Would it be so wrong to use your talents to provide a good life for your daughter?” she removed her shirt, “be so wrong to give in just a little? Be a little selfish?”

Jesus fucking Christ just looking at her made him hard. Was she right? The offer was good, really good and a chance for a fun romp with her. Could he really do this? Sell his soul to the devil who was pushing her skirt down over her flared hips.

“Tell me the deal, again,” he said. He understood contracts and hopefully she did too, because damn at this point his dick might be making this decision.

“Fifty percent of the winnings, apartment paid for by me, health insurance, you fight when you want, within reason, but I pick the match. You work during the day as a trainer in the legal gym. You speak to no one about working for another fighting circuit. You give yourself to me, you’re mine as I need,” she said as she stood there in her dark navy lingerie.

It was a solid job and he could fight for more cash, something wasn’t adding up here, what was he missing from all of this? He closed his eyes and went over each little word, but he couldn’t find anything. Nothing he couldn’t talk his way out of. Fuck, for a guy like him this was quite the offer and there she was, practically serving herself up to him. Damn, he’d be an idiot to say no.

He’d be an idiot to say yes.

Never again, he couldn’t be under someone’s control again. Would he really be under her control or just a guy with a good job? Fuck, he was confused.

“What do you want Edward?” Lucy asked, her damn voice like a siren’s song.

He looked at her, holy shit he wanted that. For Satan herself she was fine looking and not wearing much certainly had his attention. The offer was perfect, why couldn’t he see the catch here? Maybe it was in the writing. That had to be it.

“Want that offer in writing,” he said.

She arched a sculpted brow, “is that all you want?”

“Fucking succubus,” he grumbled as he moved over to her and lifted her up to place her on the desk. His calloused hands opened her legs as he stepped between them. “I’ll take you too.”

“Good, now kiss me,” she said and without thinking he crashed his mouth on hers.

* * *

 

Funny how when a woman says, you’re mine, a guy always assumes it’s about sex. Lucy had other plans for the man who just deftly undid her bra. Though if he was as good as he looked, she could use him for sex. After all he would belong to her, as she needed.

That was always the catch, everyone missed it. It was a perfect little thing to add in there because it was so innocuous sounding. Little thing she learned about contract writing from an old friend and one hell of an attorney.

Stars above the man was brutal, he kissed like how he fought, primal and unyielding. Like a perfect force of nature as his rough hands massaged her breasts. Lucy grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt and pulled it up, he let go just long enough to let her take it off him before he went back to laying hungry kisses down her throat.

“You’re a dirty fighter,” he whispered as he pulled on her hair, forcing her head back. Their eyes met, his were a torrent of fury behind beautiful emeralds. It was intense, the same kind of look he had in the ring those months ago.

Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the bulge of his erection pressing into her. He answered with a growl and snapped his hips, pushing hard against her. “Outside the ring.”

Her fingers trailed down the ridges of his defined chest as he kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Every nerve ending in her body lit on fire as hands roamed everywhere. She yanked on his belt as he hooked his fingers into the side of her panties and simply pulled. The silk and lace material ripped easily, and she felt it being removed from her in a hurry.

He let go of her and pushed down his pants, letting them pool at his ankles. Chaos didn’t say anything as he put her legs over his forearms and pulled her a bit off the desk. Lucy didn’t have time to react and her balance faltered, the back of her head colliding on her phone.

In a quick sharp thrust he slammed himself into her, both of them groaning at the feeling. He stretched her apart, had her so crazy for this, she was already soaked. She dared to open her eyes and watched as he glared at her, a snarl on his lips.

“Damn it woman,” he grunted before he began a pace that had Lucy roughly sliding on her desk. She tried to grab the edge to hold herself and stop the edge from beating into the small of her back.

The pain was delicious, his thrusts as brutal as his punches, she figured. Though she would not want to be hit by him, his calloused hands grabbed her bouncing breasts.

“Fu-fuck...” she moaned as he did not stop and only sought out to keep brutalizing her. The pain was exquisite as he fucked her hard. Chaos was truly a wild beast, not relenting to her moans.

Each time he pulled out she could feel his cock throb, each inch of his thick member swallowed by her tight channel. Damn she needed to get laid more often, she felt like a virgin, struggling to not scream.

“Tight little thing,” he said, his voice thick and heavy.

“Yes…. fuck….” she moaned, barely able to get out a word as he pistoned into her. There was nothing romantic about this, this was just a hard and fast fuck, but god damn was it heaven in Lucy’s mind. She grabbed at his arms, clawing at them and he snarled at her.

Lucy was in heaven and it didn’t seem like it was going to end anytime soon. Not when he easily picked her up and shuffled towards the wall. Their lips met in a torrent of hunger as teeth clashed, tongues pushed against each other and low guttural growls came from both of them.

Her back hit the wall and she tightened her legs around his waist as he didn’t stop. There was no stopping this man and if anything, he sped up, his body snapping hard into her. Another soul devouring gaze as they stared at each other, both now in a contest of wills to not be the person who screamed.

She bit her lip drawing blood, to keep herself from screaming as his hand snaked between their sweaty bodies and began to play with her clit. Lucy clawed down his arms and he groaned before he leaned in and bit her neck.

“Stars!” she called out as her body started shaking and her orgasm ripped through not just her body but her very soul. The asshole had the nerve to look smug as he pulled up and looked at her. She slapped him, and he smiled before he bit her again. Lucy yanked his hair as his relentless pace kicked up before he moaned into her skin.

Everything went still as they both shook, both of them riding out the waves of bliss coursing through them. Just the sounds of heavy breathing in the air and the ripen smell of sex and sweat with just a hint of blood. Did they fuck or fight?

Yes.

He was collecting his breath as their eyes stayed locked on to each other. Lucy felt like he was analyzing her as she was doing the same. “Fuck, that was…”

“Mmmmm...yes,” she agreed and to her delight he kissed her, gently. The sweetest little kiss.

“Where do I sign?” he asked and internally Lucy preened, she had won.

* * *

  _One year later…_

* * *

 

“Fucking brats…” Acno said under his breath as he got up into the ring. He grabbed the little shit, Natsu, by the back of the neck. “Your form sucks, I said you need to keep your guard up.”

To prove his point, he punched the kid in the kidney and watched him go down to his knees gasping for breath. He glanced at the other kid, Gray, and just shook his head. These two didn’t like each other and there was no way he was letting that punk take advantage of this teaching moment. Though mad respect to the kid for thinking of it.

“Edward, you’re supposed to train them not beat them,” his little fighter said to him. He looked up and smiled at Lucy as she walked over to the training ring. She had Wendy and Scimitar in tow. Didn’t matter who Scimitar’s father is, Acno loved the little girl like his own. When he got Lucy to agree to let her daughter live with them, he was happy and had promised on his very soul he’d keep her safe.

“Hey babe,” he said as he made his way over to the ropes. Lucy chuckled as she came up the steps, he met her over in the corner. Acno didn’t care as the guys whistled as he kissed his fighter. They had been together since the night he signed the contract.

That contract didn’t mean much in the long run. Acno got the life he really wanted, a fantastic girlfriend and hell beast in the sack, and great kids. He got to fight when he wanted and got to train the next generation of fighters. Lucy ran the businesses and kept things in line for them, though some days he knew it wasn’t without its risks. Sure, his life would never be normal but what the fuck fun is that?

* * *

 

That was Day one. This was a total re-write from where I thought I'd go with Acno x Lucy but damn I loved this better. Love and lisses to Musicera for editing for me! Love you precious!!

**Please kudos and comments and bookmark.**

Rapture sneak peek:

_The pain of losing one’s mate and best friend causes Rogue Cheney to snap. In the depths of his madness he discovers a way through it all. Go back and take what he lost. The problem was he hadn’t had her yet. Now to make her his._

  



	3. Rapture 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain of losing one’s mate and best friend causes Rogue Cheney to snap. In the depths of his madness he discovers a way through it all. Go back and take what he lost. The problem was he hadn’t had her, yet. Now to make her his.

 

**Disclaimer:** Part 1 of 2...sadly I couldn't finish this as I wound up in the emergency room with a screwed up knee and on some interesting meds. I still needed to post and thank you to Musicera for proofing for me as right now...all the pretty colors. I will finish this...hopefully tomorrow and post Nightmare...stay tuned. I'm sorry.

* * *

 

Five days, it was five days ago he had last slept. The shadows kept whispering to him, telling him to kill it all, bring forth the darkness. Reign over the simpletons who didn’t understand he was there to save them. Save them by becoming the Dragon King. 

It was all darkness, all whispers and the madness skittered along his skin like fire ants. No one could stop it, no one but his best friend and his mate. His mate.

He looked up at the painting above the roaring fireplace as he sat upon his chair. Rogue had been in his study for the last few days, only leaving to handle his generals, the pack of morons who couldn’t give him a straight answer to save their lives. Though their lives had little meaning to him, all life had little meaning.

Above his fireplace was their picture, him years ago with his beautiful celestial mage. She leaned against him as Frosch sat on his shoulder. The picture a candid moment that he had turned into a painting for their five year anniversary. Only for the year after that to lose them both and begin the spiral into the horrors of his magic.

No one understood that, not even Sting, to live on the edge of all sanity because your magic comes from the shadows of madness itself. The unending terror of his being and even when he absorbed his brother, the holy light did not keep the voices away. It did not stop the cold call of the darkness that feasted from his sanity.

Only the laughter and goodness of his little Exceed kept him steady for years. Keeping his heart full until he found his mate, Lucy. His celestial goddess, the woman who with a simple hug sent the shadows into retreat. The woman who completed his soul and plugged in the holes of his mind, stopping the horrors of his very essence.

There on the wall, another creature. Wait, was that just his shadow? What was shadow? Blink. It was gone. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to focus his mind. The hallucinations or maybe they weren’t, kept calling to him. Rogue looked back at the picture, she would know. She always knew and kept him strong with her unbreakable will and heart.

Above all things, she loved him. For no other reason than she could and for years that was all she did, loved him. Then fate, that cruel mistress stepped in and she along with Fro were gone. 

“Take them back, master,” something said to him and Rogue stood up knocking over his wine goblet in the process. He looked around the room, it looked normal, he thought.

The walls were still a light creamy color, an old fashioned desk to the side below the window flanked in red curtains. A white bearskin rug before the marble fireplace and the wooden floors clean and polished. Bookcases were still upright, her books and papers still exactly where she had placed them. Something dripped on his head and he looked up.

The chandelier, made of resin and crafted to look like horns was leaking? Another drop on his cheek and he brushed it with his hand. Looking at his fingers he saw a black liquid, thick like blood but not the right color. Another drop on his face and he watched as slowly the icor started pouring down the white horns. He put his hands up trying to stop the strange fluid from pelting him more but instead more came and he noticed the room starting to flood. His eyes wide he grabbed the sides of his head and collapsed to his knees.

“No!” he roared as his eyes screwed shut and he felt the ichor rise as it started filling his mouth. 

Rogue gasped for air, his lungs burning, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t call for help. This was it, the darkness was winning, it came for him at last. He had to stop it and so he summoned the holy energy in his body and unleashed it.

More shrieks and the foul liquid started to leave him. The world started to still again and he dared to open his eyes.

Nothing, not even his clothes were wet. The room was a mess as his holy energy burned his chair and singed the floor beneath him. Another hallucination? 

“Why?” he asked himself or maybe he asked the shadows that were watching him. Always watching him.

This was too much, reality and insanity bleeding into each other, he was having a hard time separating the two. There was only one thing to do, he had to get his Fro and his mate back. He needed them to repair the damage, stop the rapture of his thoughts and the dark abyss of his soul. Yes, he could do that.

Rogue got up and patted the ashes off his clothes as he exited the study and went to go find the little bit of time magic he had managed to acquire. Go back, just take them.

“Not your best idea,” Sting said into his head.

“No one asked you,” he mumbled under his breath.

“Time is a strange thing, you’ll only fuck yourself,” he said before chuckling.

“Shut it brother,” Rogue said as he walked by guards who stood at attention. They didn’t flinch, they were trained not to, no matter how much he talked to himself. Though he was really talking to Sting, he wasn’t that insane.

He didn’t think he was.

Lucy would know, she always knew. He would get his mate and tonight he would finally sleep because she would hold him. She would keep the shadows away, they were already scared. Then with his mind clear he could have the future he needed to make happen. One where he ends the true threats of the world by being king.

Yes, that was it. 

Travel in time, get Frosch and Lucy, sleep, and kill Acnologica. Easy enough plan.

Very easy for one such as him and he smiled as he stood before the doors to the chamber. He opened the door and smiled as he looked at the creature chained to the wall. Difficult to capture a true time mage but he managed to find one. 

“Eyes,” he said and the young girl opened her eyes. Oh, she still had them, he must have been having a good day. She shuddered against the bindings and he tilted his head as he considered her. There wasn’t much to consider; there wasn’t much left to her.  Most of her magic was slowly dripping into the vial and her hair only existed in thin pieces on her balding head. The clothing hung on her and from what he could see, she was little more than a skeleton wrapped in flesh. 

‘Pl-please...food…”she begged.

Had she been fed? Did he issue that order? Did it matter? 

He ignored her as he grabbed the vial from the table and turned off the spigot that was slowly dripping her magic into it. Rogue swirled what little there was in there and grabbing the book next to it he moved to the magic circle inlaid into the stone floor. His shadows came up from the ground and politely held the book open as he looked at the incantation.

The important part of the ceremony - the girl let out a moan for more food - was to keep his mind focused on a point in time. He thought about the night they mated, the beautiful and fierce expression of - the skeleton moaned again - his concentration was gone.

“Silence!” he shouted as he sent his shadows out.

“Vorpal blade went snicker-snack,” Sting said and Rogue turned his head, damn it the shadows weren’t listening. He only wanted them to cover her mouth not cut off her head. Also when did Sting start quoting  _ Jabberwocky _ ? The moron never read unless it was a comic book.

He closed his eyes as he tried to relax his mind again. It was so hard, was Sting a ghost or a piece of his mind? Dammit he hated not knowing. The shadows made it impossible to know reality or fantasy. These days it was all a phantasmagoria.

Rogue looked back at his book, his shadows still behaving themselves and holding it open. The spell was ancient and forbidden but no one was going to stop him. No, no one could stop Rogue Cheney from completing his little tasks.

_ Travel in time, get Frosch and Lucy, sleep, and kill Acnologica.  _

As the spell indicated, he took the essence of time and slowly poured it out on to the magical circle, watching it begin to glow as he said the ancient incantation. He let his mind trace to Lucy and Frosch, seeing them in his mind’s eye. Just them, not a place nor a time but just them alive, that was close enough.

“Not really,” Sting said and Rogue almost made an error as he started the next stanza of the spell. 

The power started to flow into the room as the magic began to work. The floor turning into a swirling mass of colored fire, the time portal opening. He’d need to move quickly, he had seven minutes. Locking in the picture of his mate and friend, he shouted the last of the spell. The flames engulfed him and into the vortex he went.

Rogue felt like he was stuck in a drinking straw being shuttled through at speeds that were upsetting to his motion sickness. Out the corner of his one good eye he saw moments and memories of the years. Little fragments of things, snippets before the shadows claimed his soul and Sting infested his mind. Or did the shadows infest his mind and Sting annoyed his soul, he was not certain.

Below his feet the portal opened and he was dropped into a bright room. Rogue put his hand out and held himself up against the wall as the vertigo worked through his system. He took in a deep breath, smelling blood, chemicals, death and sickness. 

He blinked and slowly opened his eyes, taking in the bright reflected lights as he stared at the polished floor. Rogue sniffed the air, and looked up, he could smell Fro and strawberries. They were here, but where the fuck was he?

Slow controlled steps as he kept sniffing the air he followed the scent to a room with the door slightly ajar. A look around her started to recognize this place, it was the hospital. This was where he first met Lucy, because Frosch had run away and he spent the afternoon tracking the little Exceed.

“She doesn’t know who you are,” Sting whispered.

“Her soul does, close enough, Fro knows,” he replied as he pushed open the door and much like that day seven years ago he found them the same way.

The memory of this day came back to him, Minerva had shown her sadistic side and tortured the poor girl. Frosch cried for the poor Fairy and scrambled out of his arms. Rogue wanted to follow his friend but Jimmena wouldn’t allow it, he had a fight. Fight, oh yes, younger him was now fighting, perfect.

“Master…” his shadows hissed as it turned into a darkling creature and scaled the wall. It looked at him with slitted white eyes and a mouth filled with teeth. “No, she hurts us, you’ll be weak,” it hissed, “absorb her, better, tasty…”

Rogue punched the shadow and as he made contact he saw nothing but the door frame and watched as it shattered. He snarled, hearing Lucy cry out in startled fear as Fro whispered “I’m scared.”

“I’ll protect you,” she said. Such sweet words filled with warmth, words she said to him. A promise she kept when she pushed his hair out of his face as he made love to her before he bit her to mark her as his mate. Rogues remembered that moment well and as he felt himself stir for her, he entered the room.

Lucy was shaking as she tried to move out of the bed and grab her keys, but he could tell how weak she was. Battered and beaten he longed to find Minerva and devour the blackened organ she called a heart. 

Wait, he did that already or was it not yet? He snarled trying to recall if he cannibalized the bitch that tortured his mate. Perhaps or maybe he dreamt it. Rogue could barely tell these days if reality was the veil of life with holes for dreams or if dreams was the veil of life and reality the holes where light comes in.

When he slept and the madness no longer speaking to him, he’d ask his Lucy. She had the answers, she always did.

“Whoever you are, you will not hurt us,” she said and he could see the pain in her eyes. The bandages covering most of her body, some dripping in fresh blood.

“Lucy, Fro…” he said with a wicked smile. “I’ve come to take you home. My mate and wife and my best friend.”

Her eyes went large for a moment before she tightened her jaw, “yeah, don’t think so. I don’t know you.” She grabbed her keys and Rogue knew better so he moved and pulled them out of her hand.

He picked up Frosch by the back of the neck and grabbed Lucy’s wrist, “enough, we are going home and you will hold me.”

She was defiant and tried to struggle in his hold but he could hear her skin rip apart as stitches came undone. Lucy groaned but he did not let go. Frosch thrashed in his hand but he did not let go. His family in his hold he chanted the return incantation as he heard Natsu screaming from across the hospital.

The portal opened and the three of them fell through it. Rogue had his family, he had his cure to his madness. Lucy let out a scream, calling for that wild fire slayer but as the portal closed, her words would die.

Die.

What if he…

No! He would not do to Lucy as his failed experiment with Sting had been. Absorbing his mate would not save him, keeping her safe, that would work. A cage, oh he could keep her in a beautiful cage like a little songbird. Lucy could sing, that might be lovely and she’d be safe.

The plan was working, it had to be working.

_ Travel in time, get Frosch and Lucy, sleep, and kill Acnologica. _

“The problem is...you fucked time,” Sting whispered.

“Time was always fucked, a strange construct of man to dominate over forces he cannot control. I am no man,” Rogue said.

“Who are you talking to?” Lucy asked, her voice tiny as she held onto him. This felt so right, so perfect her slender arms around him as they travels. Though he could easily smell her fear, it was unsettling. Soon, he’ll rid of that and smell her rapture in the air.

He held her close as the spell ripped them forward in time. “No one,  _ mon cœur.” _

His sole focus on the light in his arms and his little frog dressed friend shivering between their bodies. To be so close, to feel her light, her heart and being pressed against him had his fangs ready to strike. 

The bandages blocked the mating marks, did she have them?

No, not at this point. He would need to give them to her again. The shadows that wrapped around her neck and down her back in a cascade of onyx gems. He memory recalled, despite the shadowy haze blocking pure clarity. It was after the hospital she was his.

He’d have to mate her again.

That was not a problem, their souls needed each other, the little darkness of his mind had given her great power. Given the spirits she commanded access to the Plane of Shadows, to the great elder beings that existed between the darkness of stars and the darkness of the human psyche. 

Power, that’s right, she was pure beautiful power. Now with who he is now, a new mate and she would be even stronger than before. A perfect dark queen, a deformed creature of Heaven and Hell. The one who wore his crown of madness so he could breathe again.

The shadows cried out in rapture, their bliss running through his body as the portal opened again and they dropped into the time room.

* * *

 

Will post more later...see the disclaimer at the top. Please comment on what you think so far.


	4. Day 3, Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has an idea to take her family camping for the weekend to get out of the Underworld and enjoy some downtime. Jackal, however seems to have his own ideas about how to have family fun, namely giving his sister-in-law, brother, nieces, and nephew, nightmares.

Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

 

For all of Jackal’s 145 years of life there were moments he never thought he’d have to experience. Like his ass getting handed to him by a chick who looked like a porn star. Then his eldest brother marrying said chick and having three kids with her. Also, all the _ joy _ , a word he used loosely, when his youngest niece attached to him and he was up for days with his sister-in-law while she went through teething. Today, he added a new thing to the list, the horror of pushing a shopping cart through a sporting goods store, as they shopped for camping equipment.

He would have thought that Lucy, being Queen of the Underworld, could order a few minions to do this but nope, instead she grabbed him by the tail and made him tag along. The massive retail store made his skin crawl, it was normal and a human location; two things that he despised. People milling all over the place as they excitedly grabbed items off shelves, shouting about getting a good deal. Jackal shook his head and tried to concentrate on something pleasant, watching his sister-in-law walk in her tight ass jeans.

So, he could admit that after all these years he still crushed on the woman, but he wasn’t going to do anything about it. Hell no.

“Don’t you need another tent? You know, cause I’m not sleeping with Mard.” Jackal asked as he put the six-person, three room, tent in the cart.

“No, it’s just the five of us going,” she said as she marked her lengthy list.

“One more time…” Jackal said as he pursed his lips.

“It’s just Mard, the kids, and I, Jackal.” Lucy retorted as she went and grabbed a few more items off the shelf.

Jackal looked at his clawed toes for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek to hide to hurt feelings. He sucked in a breath before looking up and noticing that his sister-in-law was not near him. This was not good; this store was massive, and Lucy had this curse of getting into trouble at all the strangest of times. Last thing he needed was to have to explain to his family that their mommy and queen was kidnapped again.

Chakram would probably be the first to kill him, his nephew was a hardcore mama’s boy, and he could easily plane shift his fuzzy ass into the middle of a mountain. Then again, Scimi was just like her dad and Jackal gulped at the memory of  _ Bring your Daughter to Work Day _ ; which that day, Mard was in his playground when sweet little Scimitar had explained to him that a pear of anguish would be better used up the ass. Jackal had drunk for sixteen days straight after that moment, he still couldn’t get over the matching grins on father and daughter.  She’s only twelve years old and that fucking twisted, dear God help everyone when she assumes the throne.

Luckily, Haladie was the sweetest little girl and his favorite because she bakes the best fucking puppy cookies. She was also the most like Lucy, loving, protective, kept her promises and insanely forgiving; even when he made the mistake and took a mission over her and Ram’s birthday. Yeah, she’d keep him safe.

Jackal ran forward with the cart and kept his ears up as he heard a small string of Infernai curse words. He let out a breath and followed the sound, finding his sister-in-law bent over, digging through a shelf. Lucy stood up and all but jumped in his presence, Jackal could only grin as he loved her cute little shocked expression.

“Why can’t I come with?” He asked.

“Because Mard needs to relax and,” she pinched her forehead, “we love you but your sense of comedy, just makes his hair hurt. Not just his head, his hair.” Lucy made a few more marks on her checklist, the woman was at least a very organized shopper.

“Well if you didn’t yank on it during the loud fucking sex you have with the guy, his hair would be fine.” Jackal snapped back with a grin. Lucy tensed for a moment before she turned to look at him. Her pretty face was tense with a scowl on her lips and eyes narrowed, Jackal knew he should be really fucking afraid right now, least that’s what common sense said he should be feeling. The demon wasn’t exactly known for his common sense.

“Do you want to let all of Magnolia know about our sex life?” She asked through clenched teeth.

Jackal smiled at his sister-in-law and waved his hand, “naw, it’s all good. You were screaming the guy’s name for three hours last night, notified everyone.”

“Fuck you and your hearing,” Lucy grumbled as she grabbed some stainless-steel hot dog forks. Jackal didn’t understand the point of the shiny utensils, cheaper and easier to use a twig. Then he looked at his OCD companion and thought of his brother, they would murder people if there was a splinter in their food.

“Lucy, it’s not fair, those pups of yours need their uncle.” Jackal whined as he pushed the squeaky cart forward. Out of all of his luck, he just had to grab the one with the wonky wheel.

“Jackal, the kids will be fine, maybe we can find a weekend when Mard has a diplomatic visit and the five of us will go,” She said.

His tail started swinging like crazy at that idea, “promise?”

Lucy brought her hand up and lightly scratched behind his right ear, Jackal loved that. “I promise. You know how much your family loves you.”

“Best uncle ever,” he said, and she laughed at him. Jackal still wasn’t completely happy that he wasn’t going to get to come on the first camping trip. He’d been there for so many firsts in their lives, hell he was even there when Mard first said he loved her.

Now that was one of those moments he wished he had a video camera for. Eloquent Mard Geer had rambled like a fucking moron as he tried to tell her that he loves her. Lucky for the guy Lucy took pity on him and just kissed him, at that point Jackal may have let out one very loud cheer; which got his ass in trouble for spying but it was worth it.

“And brother, silly puppy. Come on now, have to finish this up, then pack because tomorrow we leave as soon as the kids are out of school.” Lucy said, and Jackal arched an eyebrow. Many devious little ideas filtered into his head when he considered the day. It’ll serve them right for not bringing uncle Jackal with them for this trip.

“Ah Lucy, you know what tomorrow is right?” He asked.

“Friday and it’s a full moon, make for a really pretty night out by the lakeside.” She said as she grabbed even more human things. Jackal didn’t understand half of what was in here, but it wasn’t his money.

“Right but it’s Friday the 13 th , that means Mard’s demon call is going to be pretty strong.”

“Huh?” Lucy blinked a few times before she nibbled her bottom lip, “Jackal I’ve been married to the guy for fifteen years, I have never heard of this.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “cause you spent most of that in the Underworld, things are different here. He’s the King, Lucy, it’s a quirk; demons will follow him. Not all of them nice.”

“Good thing that Mard is a very good bad demon then. Let’s not forget our wondrous kids, oh you missed the big thing yesterday,” she said as she grabbed something called bug spray.

“Uh oh, what did my niece do now?” He asked as some lady tilted her nose up to him. He grinned and snapped his teeth at her, delighting in making her grumble and run from him. Humans, ugh, he swore to all that is unholy that they were just obnoxious creatures.

It had been almost 20 years since Tartaros did its damage and they failed. Then Zeref just had to go ahead and hand out the punishments. Resigned to their fates and obligations if they wanted their books back, they joined with Fairy Tail and worked random jobs helping humans. Mard was the oddball, Jackal didn’t understand why he got off the hook lightly, he got to go back to ruling the Underworld but, on the condition, he had a nice human to help him. Lucy stood up and became the first Earth Land Ambassador to the Underworld. From there, it was the most awkward romance in history, but it really helped when they became the first inter-species married couple. It didn’t mean that the older humans liked seeing demons walk around, but the younger ones weren’t bad.

Heck, the kids all went to human schools and so far, that was going fine. As long as people ignore the Scimitar’s first day of school and the whole crying fit she had that inspired a very angry King Demon Daddy. Though the school building had really pretty vines all over it now and Mard still handled their upkeep. Yep, perfectly normal.

“Scimi has a new demon form, guess her first period triggered it. All the destruction, we’re calling it Kali.” Lucy said. Based on that it meant that Scimitar now had four different demonic forms. Each one of them was unique and quite fucking powerful for someone so little. Then again looking at her parents, of course the kids are strong as fuck. Chakram could plane shift and pull creatures out of the Abyss to do his bidding. Haladie could summon anything Celestial in nature, even her mom’s spirits without keys, but she couldn’t touch demons. Jackal figured that was fine, since little Haley had half the Underworld wrapped around her pinky it would have been overkill.

“Her what?” He asked, unfamiliar with the term.

Lucy sighed, “the kids are half human, silly, so it makes sense that Scimitar would have a period. It means she’s not pregnant, it’s a fertility thing. No biggie.”

“Sounds like a big deal,” he grumbled, still confused but then the lightbulb went off, “is that why you smell like fucking amazing for a few days of the month?”

She turned bright red as her cheeks puffed out, “yes.”

“Ah, no wonder Mard becomes indisposed around the end of the month then.” He waggled his brows and was quickly punched in the side.

“Stuff it puppy,” she huffed, which only made Jackal laugh harder.

They did two more laps around the store as she triple-checked the list. Jackal didn’t mind at this point, he was having fun picking on her. After everything was paid for and Lucy almost fainted from the amount of Jewel the man at the register asked for, they headed back home.

“Hey Corvus,” Jackal said to the dark-haired Raven spirit. Corvus was the only reason Lucy could handle living in the Underworld, the star iron key could keep her magic anchored in the Celestial plane, so she wasn’t completely powerless.

“Hey Furball, you ready Queenie?” He asked, and Jackal rolled his eyes.

“I got everything from here, did you have a good nap?” She asked.

“Who naps, that man of mine…” The spirit grinned and Jackal really didn’t want to hear about it. Seemed like everyone around him had loving relationships and families and shit. Then he thought about dirty diapers and the random arguments Mard and Lucy could have and reminded himself why it just wasn’t his thing.

“Corvus, you’re such a naughty birdie.” Lucy said as she hugged her spirit.

“Pretty birdie, Lucy, he’s a pretty birdie.”

“Oh, fuck you flea trap,” Corvus said as he stuck out his tongue.

Jackal blew him a kiss, “you wish.” The demon returned his attention to Lucy, “I should go check on the guild and stuff while I’m in the area. Where are you guys camping, just in case.”

Lucy pursed her lips and tilted her head as her brown eyes locked into his. “Something says to not trust you. What are you thinking?”

Jackal put his hands up in the air defensively and took two steps back. “Nothing! Look, it’s just a precaution cause of demon calling and if something happens I have to find you guys. That’s it. I wouldn’t ruin family fun camping weekend.” He made a motion of an ‘X’ over his heart and did the best ‘see I’m innocent’ expression he could muster.

Lucy sucked in a breath and he enjoyed watching those two massive boobs rise and fall. “We’ll be at Black Hills Lake.”

“Oh, you mean where the witch lives?” He asked, adding more layers of spookiness to his plan for all the fun tomorrow night.

“Witch?”

“It’s a legend or maybe not, some kind of witch lives there. Eats souls, the usual but I wouldn’t worry about it, no one has gone missing from there in like ten years.” He said, piecing together various fun items from all the various horror movies he loves. Lucy didn’t watch them and Mard thought they were all childish, so this was his domain.

“Jackal, I know what you are trying to do,” she sighed, “you’re trying to scare me, so I change my mind and bring you with, but it doesn’t work.”

“I’m not that clever, you know that. Unlike you, I have a big love for these kinds of things. Seriously, you should have talked to me first.” Jackal added while giving her the traditional sad puppy eyes.

“We’ll be fine, when in doubt not much survives against the Queen Lucy Holy Kick,” she laughed.

“Okay, love ya sis.”

“Love you too puppy, tell Natsu I said hi,” Lucy gave him one of her very best hugs and he knew it was because her arms trembled a little when she squeezed. He loved these hugs, Jackal was certain he had the best fucking sister-in-law in the history of the universe. Even if he was going to have to randomly torment her, because, he’s still a demon.

* * *

 

“Rosebud, why did we not bring servants for this again?” Mard asked as he shifted the directions upside down, then right side up. They made no sense, “insert stake A, into Pole Z, using key hook D.”

“Because that would be cheating, this is family fun time.” She said as she kissed his cheek and grabbed the instructions.

“This is family frustration time, Rosebud, your king is not having that fun you promised.” He pursed his lips and decided that he would not be defeated by this tent. She handed him three poles and he pulled them to their full size, trying to study the construction of the lightweight cylinders.

He heard his kids running around and laughing as they pulled on brightly colored kites in the field by the lake. Mard took a look over his shoulder, enjoying the scene as they played. They were growing up too quickly and just the other day Scimitar was now official a fertile woman, that scared him.

“They are, isn’t that what matters, my king?” Rosebud laughed as she took one of the poles from him and slid it over the green staked in the ground before threading a bunch of the ugly green material around it.

“I want my fun too,” he pouted, hoping to get out of this stupid project. Mard could just snap his fingers and have six imps here to assemble this horrible item. It would have been better if he could have just used one of the Royal tents for this, big enough for fifty people with a throne, soft bed, pillows, proper table and chairs for dining, rugs and braziers made of skulls for light. Why did she insist on doing this like, humans?

“That’s called sex and no,” She said and Mard bristled slightly. He was doing manual work and wasn’t getting to bed his queen, this was very much against his ideas of fun.

“Rosebud, you are making me question my love for you.” He said as he stood up and grabbed another stake, to place in the ground where her delicate finger pointed.  

His queen stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly pulling on his ponytail. He looked into her coffee colored eyes and smiled as his heart missed several beats. “You are not, you love me more than your favorite dark roast. You’re just frustrated but, we can do this. Trust me my king?” She asked and as Mard felt himself being pulled towards her all he could do was nod.

Rosebud had the most edible lips, lightly flavored with strawberries he craved them as much as he did his coffee and sex and a good vivisection. She slid her tongue into his mouth and Mard growled into her deep kiss. His queen had easily become his favorite addiction after the first time he kissed her and now all these years later, his need for his Rosebud had only gotten stronger.

The king relaxed and held her body close to his as he enjoyed this brief moment of no longer staring at hideous instructions. Lucy moaned, and he pulled back, “don’t do that,” he warned. She could make the most erotic sounds and it only fueled his own desire for her. Every whimper, moan, growl, purr and wicked dirty talk kept his loins on fire for her and her inner vixen absolutely knew that.

“I thought you loved it when I…”

“Daddy! Ram took my kite!” Starlight screeched and Mard stepped back from his queen to look at his daughter. Haladie and Chakram were twins, both looking more like his Rosebud than him and as twins they were at constant war with each other. Though Mard would never forget when they found out it was twins they were having, as Rosebud’s shocked screech left him deaf for three days.

_ Chakram Jude Tartaros,  _ he mentally called out to his son.

_ Yes, Dad?  _ Ram squeaked in reply and Mard could feel his son’s instant fear. Rosebud was right, the three-name trick was in fact perfectly useful for garnering instant attention and obedience.

_ Return the kite, now. _

In the blink of an eye Ram appeared before Haley and handed her the kite back. He bowed to his sister, muttering apologies before turning to look at his father. Mard let out a frustrated breath but smiled at his blonde-haired son before waving them away.

He held a satisfied smile on his face as he watched his kids go running back to resume their play. Mard loved being a father, the concept was difficult to grasp, at first, when Spawnling was born; everything changed. The first time he held her, he cried, his heart had overfilled with a sense of love, pride and wonder as he held the squishy infant. He knew at that moment a new form of love and one he would destroy Heaven itself to protect.

Mard looked at his queen and then his growing children and back to his queen, he opened his mouth when Rosebud shoved her finger against his lips. “No, Mard. No more kids, I’m done. The stretch marks are hideous, my boobs sag way too much, I hate teething and….”

He wrapped his arm around his Queen and pulled her close before kissing her again. “You get more beautiful every year and whatever happened to you wanted a dozen little ones?”

Lucy fumed, it was as adorable as always, “My king,” she whined, “tell you what, we can have more if you carry the next three.”

Mard let out a chuckle before shaking his head at his little wife, “you are not playing fair, besides as a very wise and gorgeous woman once said to me it is making them that is all the fun.”

“Hmmmm, I bet this intriguing woman also said that before her king took that as challenge accepted and knocked her up the first time.” She grinned at him as she curled her fingers into the belt loops on his jeans. Rosebud pulled him to her with a slight growl and Mard was ready to throw her over his shoulder, take her home, send Jackal for the kids, and have his way with his wife. Least, when he made love to her, he knew was all the fun.

“Rosebud, it is not nice to tease me and right now…”

“Mom! Scimitar changed into her Devi form!” Starlight called out.

Rosebud put her hand to Mard’s chest and shook her head, he knew this was one of those, “let mom handle it” moments. The plus side of this was it meant Rosebud’s patience was snapped, which meant no more menial tasks for Mard, he did a couple steps of his happy dance.

He watched as Rosebud marched across the field, Mard loved how terrifying she could walk. Demons bowed to his wife and that was before they were married, he also knew that if that walk was targeted for you, it would bring pain with it. Once in his life he had ever experienced the Lucy Kick and he planned to keep it just that one time. His face hurt for several days after it and that was with his enhanced healing.

A shower of golden sparkles appeared next to Mard as he glanced down at Virgo. The maid outfit wearing masochist was smiling at him, he rolled his eyes. “Pitch the tent and finish the camp.” Mard commanded, being nice and using his royal voice for her.

“Thank you, Majesty.” She said and in a flurry of movements she began to set things up. Mard grabbed his travel ‘World’s Best Demon Daddy’ coffee mug and took a sip of whatever was left in there. His brows shot up when he realized that there was fresh coffee in there. He slid a glance at Virgo who managed to get the tent up and was organizing the sleeping bags in there.

He could hear his wife yelling at Scimitar and despite the fact that his daughter could crush her, the demon girl started to change back. He hated hearing her cry and whine, but apparently Ram said something insensitive about a red stain she had on her pants. Mard was certain that this was truly a mom thing to handle, because he had no clue about it. All he knew about it was he loved it when Rosebud was on her monthly and hated letting her leave the bed.

Virgo bowed before him again and Mard gave her a quick nod. “Satisfactory, did you also refill my coffee mug?”

“Yes, your majesty.” She said, and he caught the sparkle in his eyes. Mard figured he had a moment and it had been a while since he was  _ nice _ to the very useful spirit.

“Does slave deserve her punishment?”

“If it pleases your Majesty.” Mard sucked in a breath, set down his coffee his mug and summoned his Thorns. Virgo beamed at him before she bent over and with a flick of his hand he let the vines spank her several times before he pulled them back.

“Leave,” he said and with another bow, Virgo left with the biggest smile on her face. Mard sipped his coffee again and shared a bit of laughter with himself as he thought about how he had to educate his wife on how to properly deal with her spirit. The time was well spent because as he found out, Rosebud was a bit a masochist herself and adding in a nice flogger into the bedroom was worth it. So was also watching Rosebud in solid leather whipping the maid spirit, though they took turns with Virgo and didn’t punish her all the time, only when it was suitable.

Rosebud and his precious Spawnling came to camp, she was crying and Mard hated seeing her cry. Scimitar hugged him and Mard could only rub her back, as he tried to find soothing dad words for his troubled little half-demon.

“Dad, if we were wild demons we could just eat Ram, he doesn’t do anything,” she sniffled and Mard appreciated his daughter’s gift of snark, he did love his son too.

“He is too skinny, Spawnling, stringy demon is not tasty,” he said, and she started laughing into his chest. “Ah there is my little girl, go get changed and we shall see what we have for dinner.”

“Okay Daddy,” she sniffed again and went into the tent to change. Rosebud followed right behind her after pausing to give him a cheek kiss, which meant he was being a good dad.

Chakram came running up to him, “dad all I said was that she had a red spot, I wasn’t being mean to her.” Mard glared at his son and Ram didn’t flinch, so he was telling the truth. Then as he thought about it, Rosebud was also deeply sensitive around that time of the month.

“It is a female thing, Ram,” he said as he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder with a light squeeze.

“Is it safer to just not talk to her till whatever that is, is done?” He asked and Mard nodded.

“Come on, how about we see what mom packed for food on this trip.”

“Oh good, I’m hungry!”

Mard chuckled, “when aren’t you?”

“When I’m sleeping,” Ram quipped.

“No, Ram you talk in your sleep about food.” Starlight said to him and Mard shook his head at his daughter.

“Starlight, I think Ram has been picked on enough, remember it is us guys who are outnumbered here,” he said trying to help defend his son. His blonde-haired daughter sighed and kicked at the ground.

After a few minutes, Mard pulled out a few steaks and potatoes, Starlight instantly huffed at the food. So, he went digging back through the bag and found some fish, which earned him a smile from his finicky daughter. The girl had what he deemed strange eating habits, the only meat she would tolerate was fish, but she did also eat eggs and once a week she insisted on family salad night. The other two were not quite as picky and Rosebud had assured him that at some point Starlight would outgrow the picky stage. She also said that 6 years ago and so far, Rosebud was quite wrong.

* * *

 

After dinner and time spent with the kids staring at the stars, Lucy was ready to tuck in herself. Though as Mard played with the dying embers of the fire, she decided against it. Instead she went into the cooler and pulled out a bottle of wine.

“They are finally asleep,” he said as she handed him a glass. He smiled at her before he took a small sip and sat back a little in the chair.

“Some days I love your hearing and some days not so much,” she sighed as she took her own seat and tried the wine.

“Rosebud, only you can hold a grudge for thirteen years,” he said. Mard wasn’t wrong, she could hold one hell of a grudge and when he had heard her talking to the doctor about being pregnant, it ruined the surprise. It just annoyed the hell out of her that she didn’t get to tell him, that he overheard everything, even though she was almost on the opposite side of the castle.

He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, “I know.”

They sat in silence for a few moments listening to the bugs, the rustling of the bushes, crackling of the fire and a couple owls. It was so peaceful out here and Lucy could see just a bit of Mard’s tension melt away as he sipped his wine. This was why she wanted to have this trip, get him away from the Underworld for a while and just let him enjoy some relaxation.

Her king was also an amazing father, but being a king, loving husband and father meant he barely had time to just catch a breath. If she didn’t randomly force him on vacation Mard would lose his mind. It would also help if he got off his ass and settled on a Regent, but that wasn’t likely to happen anytime soon.

“Hmmm, so nice, kids asleep, no servants, no council. Just us, enjoying the time,” she said looking at Mard with a small smile.

He pinched his forehead, “Rosebud, this is the point where you bother me about a Regent, so we can have more days like this, is it not?”

Lucy got up and curled into his lap, the little chair wasn’t ideal but with Mard, Lucy knew the best way for his attention was cuddles. Usually naked cuddles but not with the kids around. She kissed his cheek, “Mard, you’ve put it off for years.”

“I know,” he said.

“You promised.”

“I promised I would look into it,” he replied, and Lucy knew she didn’t have a counterargument. He was just as precise with his words for promises and contracts like she was. It was one of the first things she fell in love with.

“Don’t you want to have more family vacations; the kids will be grown up and out the door and having their own before you know it.”

“Good, that means I can have my way with you more often without worrying about when Starlight or Spawnling or Ram decides to interrupt us because of a nightmare or something,” he said.

“Uh huh, and who was just thinking about more kids earlier?” Lucy said playing with a lock of his deep indigo hair. Mard chuckled as he held her closer, his hand on her hip as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

“You love being right, but yes, me,” he sighed, “is it so bad that I actually enjoy you with a large belly carrying my progeny?”

“Mard, you actually enjoy infants and not just for an afternoon snack,” she said and they both chuckled at her own joke.

A strange howling went through the air and Lucy picked her head up, her heartbeat increasing as a cooler gust of wind hit them. “What was that?” she asked.

Mard pursed his lips, “don’t know.” Lucy shimmied out of his lap, her eyes looking all around trying to find the source. Her king stood next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. There was another howling noise and she shivered.

“Stay with the kids,” he commanded, and Lucy nodded. She watched as he walked out towards the wooded area. Though Lucy could easily admire the sexy way her demon king moved, the hairs at the back of her neck were up and she refocused herself. Her babies needed her alert and ready to strike.

What if Jackal was right and there was some kind of witch? What if Mard unconsciously summoned a demon? Damnit, maybe she should have let the explosive demon come along.

“What!” Mard shrieked and Lucy thought she was going to jump out of her skin. Mard never made that kind of noise and it frightened her. Suddenly the dark area Mard walked into started to illuminate in a bright purple. Lucy shielded her eyes and took two steps back, closer to the tent.

She didn’t want to yell for Mard, it might wake the kids and scare them. Last thing they needed for the kids to decide to never like camping again and then have nightmares for weeks. The bright purple light had shifted to a violent dark red and suddenly it was gone.

“Mard…” she whispered, hoping he could hear her or at the very least he could telepathically communicate with her. Lucy dove into the tent and went to fetch her keys. Her kids still sound asleep and curled up against each other with poor Scimi in the middle.

She fumbled in the dark for a moment before finding her keys. Suddenly something pressed against the side of the tent, she didn’t recognize the shape. Lucy tried to not cry out as something else banged on the tent.

“Blood…. brains…. souls…”it said. The voice was creepy, a high-pitched woman’s voice with a growl behind it. Lucy didn’t recognize it and she held her keys as she crawled over to her babies watching the material of the tent move.

“Mommy…” Haley whispered.

“Shhh, go back to sleep baby. It’s okay.”

“Souls….” it called out again as Lucy heard something scrap along the tent. Shit! Was it trying to claw its way in?

Haley held on to her as she started crying, Ram was the next one up as he pressed against Lucy’s other side. Scimi was still out like a lightbulb, that girl could sleep through just about anything. Both her kids were shaking a bit against her, “it’s okay, mommy is here.”

Haley sniffled, “I want daddy.”

Lucy kissed her forehead, “I know, it’s okay, I won’t let anything hurt you.”

“Where’s daddy?” Haley demanded.

“Shut up Haladie, we got mom,” Ram said, and Lucy smiled at her little boy. At least out of all the kids, one of them was hers.

“Mommy…” Haley whined, and Lucy put her finger over her daughter’s lips. The tent started shaking as more eerie sounds started filling in the space.

Here was Lucy trapped in a tent, handling two scared kids, one snoring and had zero idea where Mard was. She kept mentally calling out for him, but there was nothing. Lucy was trying to not freak out but that was getting a little more difficult.

A claw tore down the side of the tent, Haley shrieked, and Lucy gripped her keys. “Stay here and do not come out.” She said as she wiped the tears from Haladie’s face. “Ram, if anything happens, you take your sisters to Uncle Natsu’s house. Don’t try to be brave, just run.”

“O-okay mom,” he said as he let go of her hand and held his twin.

“That’s my big guy,” Lucy ruffled his hair and steeling her courage she was ready to go battle monsters.

Another tear into the tent and it opened wide up. The wind blowing through and causing her kids to scream. Added to the mix was Scimitar’s voice, well now that Scimi was up this was going to go very badly.

“Ram get ready,” Lucy said as she stood up and held on to Loke’s key.

A dark shadowy mess came into the view, it had on a hat, robes and was carrying a broom. Lucy couldn’t make out any more details, didn’t matter this bitch was toast. Before she could speak there was another tear in the tent, right behind her. The kids screamed as another shadowy figure moved into the tent.

“Open…” she started to say when suddenly everything went quiet and a flashlight came on.

She saw Jackal’s face light up and she spun around to see her own husband laughing. “Oh Rosebud, your fa-face,” Mard said.

Jackal was laughing and holding on to his sides as Lucy stood there jaw open and ready to commit murder. “Jackal...Mard?”

“Uncle Jackal!” Haley cried out as she went running for the demon.

“Hey sweety, miss me?” he asked as he scooped up Haley. Lucy looked around and saw that Mard already had Scimitar plastered to his side. He was rubbing her back and laughing at how cute mommy looks when she’s scared.

Ram took her hand, “mom, why do you put up with them?”

Lucy took in a deep breath and sighed, “I have no idea, assholes going to give me nightmares and a heart attack.”

“Mommy, language!” Haley yelled and as Lucy looked around her, Jackal and Mard looking like witches and laughing, she couldn’t help but laugh with them.

For now…. tomorrow she was going to murder them, and did they have to cut apart her new tent?

* * *

 

_ And something fluffy and MardLu to end Unholy Trinity. If you didn't know, this is my OTP. Seriously....surprised right? _

_ My knee is not good and I am still working on finishing Rapture it's going to be a long one peeps. I really wanted to get Nightmare posted and just have something cute.  _

**Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks. _Most importantly thank you to ALL the amazing authors who shared their stories around these prompts._**


End file.
